Impetus
by Gattagoat
Summary: Starfire has started a relationship with Robin, but is it really what she wants? All seems well until Beast Boy's return from a long journey causes Starfire to rethink everything she's convinced herself of thus far and fall in love for the first time. (eventual BBxStarfire)
1. Chapter 1

**Impetus of Growth**

Starfire giggled and sighed as she leaned against Robin and gazed at the night sky littered with scintillating stars. She felt a great sense of comfort and warmth with Robin, the sweetest, most thoughtful person she had come to know. _Is this what having a "boyfriend" is supposed to feel like?_ Since she had no prior experience with having male relations, she felt it more satisfying than she had expected to have Robin's eyes trained on her, and only her. Robin placed a kiss on Starfire's cheek and subsequently pinned her down onto the grass, tickling her mercilessly. Without a doubt, he cared for her, and she for him.

After a bout of playful antics, Starfire sat up seriously.

"I am still quite unsure as to what the purpose of having a 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' is, Robin. At my previous home, I have heard of such things as arranged marriages and such, but no affiliation prior to that." She frowned and stared curiously at Robin.

"Um, I guess it's so that we can get to know each other better before…getting married I guess? Here we marry for love, so being boyfriend and girlfriend just gives you time to be sure. I guess you could say that you get to decide whether or not you want to marry the person?" Robin mused, not sure how to tackle the subject.

"So a relationship is always initiated with the intention of marriage?" Starfire smiled, jumping at Robin's words despite his uncertainty.

"Not really… I mean, some people start relationships just to have fun or just to get experience with other people," he countered.

"Oh..." Starfire nodded her head, crestfallen. "Which is the reason you wished to have a relationship with me, Robin?" she lit up, sitting straighter than before.

Robin panicked, his thoughts swimming sporadically with all the possible responses. Did he know himself what his intentions were with Starfire? All he knew was that he liked her, and she apparently liked him, and they worked well together. He couldn't say that though, or it would seem like a copout.

"I…uh…you…-"

"It's ok Robin," Starfire whispered, seeing his blank expression. She smiled outwardly, but felt as if part of her hopes and affection for Robin had been crumpled violently. "After all, our relationship has just begun. Forgive me for asking such an intrusive question."

"No, Starfire, I want to answer you, I really do, but I can't right now. I'm still trying to figure myself out, so I'm not ready to give you a good answer right now. When I have one, though, I'll let you know." Robin smiled that charming smile, helped Starfire up, and led them back to the Tower, hand in hand.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? I ordered pizza!" Cyborg scurried around the kitchen and living room and hastily presented the coveted cheese pizza.

"We were just talking. Pizza sounds great, by the way." Robin chucked and let go of Starfire's hand.

"I am feeling tired, Cyborg, so I think I will go to sleep early," Starfire yawned and retreated to her quarters.

Once inside her room, she glanced at a picture Beast Boy sent her from his travels of a river among the colorful, lush landscape. Although she had received it over a week ago, she enjoyed casually picking out details previously unnoticed, such as the absence of all visible wildlife except for a single orange fox cub with its head facing opposite the camera in the direction of the river. _What was the fox trying to do?_ she often mused. _Is it lost? Will it ever make its way beyond the river?_

 _In a faraway desert…_

Beast boy's forehead glistened with sweat as he sparred with a traveling mercenary. He wielded a light straight blade in one hand, switching hands or gripping with both occasionally to remain unpredictable. His opponent chuckled heartily as he swung a single longsword with both hands, varying his stance and strength in his attacks. Beast boy danced gracefully around the mercenary, vying for an optimal position. Because the experience of sparring with each other was no novelty to either of them, they had to sort out a plethora of possibilities and strategies to keep the other guessing.

"You should become one of our king's dancers instead, Gafi, if you intend on winning a fight while prancing about like that." "Gafi" was a mispronunciation of Beast Boy's name (Garfield) that one of the locals had inadvertently called him and taken a liking to. Before long it caught on like wildfire and everyone in the small town was calling Beast Boy "Gafi."

Suddenly, the mercenary lunged forward in Beast Boy's direction, but grunted in dismay when the young boy deftly parried the blade upward towards the sky, ducked under the blade, and delivered a harsh kick to his legs, knocking the mercenary down. He quickly recovered from his compromised position, but Beast Boy had already kicked his opponent's blade to the other side of the enclosed dirt area and pointed his own blade at the mercenary's neck.

"You have learned much from you time with us, I see. You have much better use of your body and the sword. You have much to learn still, but I know you can use these skills in addition to your existing ones," the mercenary declared with a glimmer in his eye.

"Thanks, Ra," Beast Boy exhaled, untying his headband and placing the strip of cloth into his bag. He had unique abilities indeed, and the only one he had shown his shapeshifting to throughout his six months of traveling was Ra. Even with such abilities, Beast Boy knew he had to master more than just shapeshifting to become a leader and a formidable defender of justice. He had to build his character, self-discipline, fortitude, and arsenal of skills to use against the enemy. Hours upon hours of meditation, grueling physical training, trekking across miles and miles of uncharted regions, and absorbing as much information as he could from his experiences and everyone he met had transformed him into an entirely evolved person. A new fire burned inside him. No longer was Garfield content with subpar results or being classified as benign by countless enemies due to his childish behavior.

"I see the sun," he whispered hungrily as he closed his eyes. "I'm almost there."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Please please please leave any suggestions or point out any glaring mistakes you may find. This is my first fic, so I'm not completely sure what I'm doing :) I hope to have another chapter within a week or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I couldn't wait to get this chapter in (I was so excited getting two reviews and several followers!). I'm pleased with what I've planned out so far, but we'll see. Please give suggestions or comments :)**

"I love you."

"No you don't."

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true."

"I didn't know that-"

Starfire swiftly turned the television off with a sigh. She still didn't quite understand people or how bickering that was characteristic of shows like this new one- _Paradise, or Is It?-_ could entertain anyone. _People on Earth really are different._ It had been nearly two weeks since she had that serious conversation with Robin, and nothing much had changed. Without Beast Boy, the Tower was incredibly dull. The goofball gave the Titans vitality and greatly facilitated their job when he was there, so it was almost depressing without him. Over the past six months, even Raven started appearing grimmer than usual.

"I hope Beast Boy has not changed much during his journey," Starfire addressed no one in particular.

"He'll be fine. It'll be just like normal when he gets back," Robin reassured her.

"When is he coming back, anyway?" Cyborg complained, exasperated.

"Never," Raven concluded, her tone saturnine as always.

"Come on, Raven. He said it would be less than a year. I'm sure he misses us as much as we miss him," reaffirmed Robin.

Raven scoffed as she headed to her room and Cyborg trudged back to the garage. With a sigh, Robin scratched his head and plopped onto the couch next to Starfire. The whole team had been dejected lately, and Robin consequently felt inadequate as a leader. He knew he had to do something, or things would only exacerbate if Beast Boy didn't return soon. Even worse, he felt that his failure to keep the team morale up implied his inability to maintain a strong relationship with Starfire. He gave her a pseudo smile and draped an arm around her. Pretending that everything was ok was easy for him, but figuring out what others were thinking was the hard part.

"Robin, I have learned that change does not come without cost. I am sure Beast Boy has sacrificed much in his attempts to change, and will not be the same when he comes back. I am just concerned about _how_ he has changed and what it will mean for us." Starfire looked down at the carpet and brought her knees to her chest apprehensively.

"Like I said, you have nothing to worry about," Robin laughed aloud, "because everything will be fine- just the way it was. We just have to wait."

There were some things he didn't understand, Starfire knew, so her attempts to converse with him on stern matters proved futile. She knew he was trying to do what would best benefit the team, however, and she appreciated that.

He kissed her gently in an attempt to ease her trepidation, and Starfire fell into a tranquil pool of nothingness.

 _In the same faraway desert…_

"Gafi, I have a serious matter to speak with you about," Ra declared as he placed a hand firmly on Beast Boy's shoulder. The two had just been training again, doing favors for the townsfolk, and talking about a variety of things.

"The ruler of this territory has just arrived to town, and he is very pleased about everything you have done for these people. Especially vanquishing the bandits and evil forces that plagued this land. He considers you a legend," Ra smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Anyway, he brought his four daughters, and wishes you to take one of them as a gift. No exceptions."

"I'm not doing that," Beast Boy asserted.

"Ah, he thought you might say that. As an alternative, he wishes you to at least spend one night with his youngest, Anaya, as a token of his gratitude. He will consider it an insult if you refuse this offer."

"If I must," Beast Boy stoically consented.

"You are awfully composed about this, Gafi."

"Well, we'll see."

Later that night, Beast Boy and Ra merrily shared a meal with the king and eventually parted ways. Beast Boy was led to an isolated tent by a servant after receiving a wink from Ra, and he was left alone with the king's daughter Anaya.

"Princess," Beast Boy bowed. He perceived her fear easily. Refusing to make eye contact with him, Anaya shuffled to the cot and clumsily started removing her garments.

"Stop." Within a second, Beast Boy swiftly adjusted her clothing and grasped her hands in his. "Let's talk." Her eyes widened in confusion as he directed her to sit in one of two chairs across the table from each other.

"Do you speak English?" Beast Boy inquired calmly. Anaya looked down. "It's ok. I don't speak it either," he sighed, grinning. At last, Anaya broke into a smile.

"Yes, I speak English."

A few hours into the night, the two comfortably exchanged stories from their travels and learned of customs from their respective homes. Beast Boy nodded respectfully throughout their conversation, and soon, signs of morning began to show.

"I have never met anyone quite like you, Garfield," Anaya whispered as it neared dawn.

"My privilege, Princess. Goodbye." Beast Boy stood up, bowed once more, and exited the tent.

The two would never see each other again.

"Are you certain, Gafi?"Ra stood aghast later that afternoon.

"Yes. I think solitude with be good for me for the next few months before I return home. There are still things to discover about myself that require my entire focus. There's a distant, icy continent to the south of here that I can reach in no more than a week with my shapeshifting abilities. It's perfect for testing my fortitude and resolve," Beast Boy reassured him.

"We will miss you here. Stay in touch, eh?" Ra mournfully gave Beast Boy a few sharp pats on the back.

"Of course."

Days later, Beast Boy was about halfway to his destination. He turned his head toward a nearby river, no other wildlife in sight, and chased after the horizon with the last rays of the setting sun.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Or not, that's ok, too. Also, would you guys want to see longer chapters? The length feels right to me, even though these past two chapters have been relatively short. It's definitely doable, it'd just take more time to update. Anyway, please ruminate and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven sat hunched in her room, almost completely engulfed in darkness. During her time as a Titan, she failed to notice how gradually her shell had begun cracking open as she let her colleagues into her life, especially Beast Boy. Though he often acted childishly and impetuously, he was a capable, ebullient Titan the whole team learned to respect and hold dear to their hearts. _Maybe he found a place where he's happier than with the team._ Raven released a shaky breath.

"Since when did anyone make me feel so much?" she muttered angrily to herself.

 _some time later…_

Robin burst into the Tower with a flourish and proudly announced, "Guys, I have a surprise for you! We have a new Titan joining the team. Her name's Terra." He grinned, presenting the new candidate in question.

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen timidly stepped forward and bashfully stared at the ground among the Titans.

"What is this?" Raven narrowed her eyes and glared at Terra.

"I felt like we needed someone to fill the void, and I figured Terra would do a great job," Robin explained.

Starfire warmly welcomed Terra with a smile and invited her to chat with her on the sofa despite Raven's apparent concerns.

"So you don't think Beast Boy's coming back either, Robin," Raven uttered, unsurprised.

"No…I just…I think we could use some help, at least until he gets back. And who knows? Maybe she'd make a good permanent addition to the team."

"You can't just let anyone be a Titan," Raven growled.

"She seems nice, but we don't even know who she is or where she came from," Cyborg piped in.

"Why can't you guys trust me for ONE second when I say she can help us?! And I'm supposed to be the freaking leader! I'm trying!" Robin exploded. Everyone, including Raven, froze in shock as Robin slammed a fist into the wall with a resounding thud.

"I left Batman so I could make it on my own as a leader. But nothing's changed." Robin's voice shook and he left a hand on the wall for support. Visibly dejected, he slowly walked out of the room, leaving silence in his wake. After a moment, Terra stood up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, guys. This is all my fault. I should go."

"No, friend. Please stay. Robin has good intentions, and I do think you would make a very good Titan, Terra," Starfire beamed, her smile spreading to Terra's face as well.

A few hours later, Starfire timidly knocked on Robin's door.

"Come in."

Starfire briskly stepped into Robin's room and placed her hands behind her back.

"I understand how you may be feeling, Robin. Anger, frustration, rashness, inadequacy. But you do not have to feel these things. You are our leader, but that does not mean you must shoulder all the burdens of our team. You are a great leader, Robin," Starfire reassured him with a small smile.

"Is that all I am to you? A leader?" Robin whispered from his bed. He turned to face her.

"Of course not, Robin."

Suddenly, Robin stood up, marched towards Starfire, and hungrily kissed her. As her emerald eyes widened in shock, Robin pinned her against the wall. Within moments, Starfire turned her head away and pressed a hand against Robin's chest, wiping her lips with the other. More than anything at that moment, she pitied him.

Robin contorted his face in fury initially, then sagged in defeat as he resorted to sulking on his bed again.

"Get out, Starfire."

"Robin, I-"

" _Please._ "

 _Somewhere in Antarctica…_

Dry winds swept across the barren landscape and bit into Beast Boy. He had maintained a mammoth form for nearly two days- no small feat. Not long after, he reverted to his original form and lay on the ice for hours, it seemed.

"It's time to go home," the green changeling said aloud, receiving no response but the inexorable, sharp winds and distant cries of sea creatures.

Eleven months had passed since Beast Boy left the Tower as a naïve, ignorant boy with an affinity for pranks and other antics. The thought of his former self made him chuckle aloud. The glimmer of mirth in his eyes remained, but he had undoubtedly changed.

It had been weeks since he had even given the other Titans a passing thought. He was sure everything would be the same as how he left it. Robin, though he seemed capable enough, was deeply afraid of change, Beast Boy thought. _Real change._ Many of his decisions fell short before he periodically secluded himself in a pseudo depression, thinking himself a failure without doing anything to change it. As for Beast Boy, change was his middle name. It was part of who he was, and squandering his gift would be a travesty to his very nature. That was why he needed to leave the Tower for a time. Change was ultimately something undergone by oneself.

His thoughts eventually trailed to Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. Although he cherished their lighthearted moments, things would never be quite the same, for better or for worse. Over the past few months, Beast Boy experienced a sinking feeling in his gut whenever he thought of Starfire, and it perplexed him to the point of vexation. He had almost gained complete control of his emotions, yet he didn't understand this one. Soon enough, he would find an answer. Besides, that was the least of his worries.

Days later, Beast Boy reached Jump City. The lights, crowds, and unguarded civilians took him by surprise.

"This is home," he whispered.

Evidently, the Titans had been doing their job in keeping the streets and civilians safe from harm. During his time away, Beast Boy had even considered never returning to the Teen Titans. In light of everything he had been through, though, they would always be his family. And just maybe, they would need him back. Taking in the sights of the city after his extended absence, Beast Boy slowly made his way towards the Tower. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt that revealed his newly muscular frame as well as a pair of jeans.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sucking in a breath and uncomfortable with the amount of emotions beleaguering him, he knocked on the door.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Beast Boy finally comes home next chapter! I couldn't really craft this chapter to my liking, but it does the job. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Impetus of Reassumption**

A brief moment that felt like an eternity among the soft hum of insects and rustle of trees passed before the door slowly opened. It was Starfire, who always seemed the one to receive visitors. She initially appeared with an obligatory smile before realizing who it was. Her eyes widening in surprise, Starfire froze, taking in the stupefying sight.

Beast Boy stood up tall, his stoic, green eyes trained on Starfire's. Without hesitation, he slightly bowed before her.

"Princess Koriand'r. It's been a while," he remarked with a slight smile. This startled Starfire even more. His poise, formal mannerisms, muscular frame, and his use of her real name lent credence to her belief that he had become a completely different person. Without thinking, she embraced him tightly, to his immense surprise.

"Beast Boy, I was wondering when you would ever come home!" she exclaimed. Her hold on him was firm, yet soft and gentle. As a result of his shock, Beast Boy withdrew and studied her quizzically.

"I must tell the others!" she squealed. She led him to the living room as frantically as the rate of her thoughts and announced his arrival. Everyone emerged immediately, Raven being the last one to arrive. Cyborg practically jumped on Beast Boy, who returned the gesture with a signature toothy grin, albeit not as enthusiastically.

Robin smirked and walked up to Beast Boy, firmly shaking his hand and patting him on the back. After exchanging several remarks, Beast Boy turned to Raven, who remained silent among the small celebration.

"You're back," she whispered hoarsely, betraying the slightest bit of emotion.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he reassured her.

"Neither would any of us," Robin declared. "By the way, I have someone for you to meet. We've decided to let her become a Titan. This is Terra," he presented, gesturing to the blonde teen hovering near the back of the pack.

Terra's gaze flickered toward Beast Boy's face, and she inwardly noted that she liked it. Her eyes just as quickly redirected at the ground as she swept a lock of hair behind her ear. Beast Boy took her hand and shook it without hesitation.

"I'm Garfield. Everyone calls me Beast Boy. Glad to have you."

Terra felt a burning sensation in her cheeks when he took her hand and looked at her directly with his piercing, mature eyes.

"I'm Terra. I've heard so much about you," she replied with a bright smile and returned his handshake with vigor.

"Come on, Beast Boy, let's play! I got a new game but no one around here wants to play with me!" An exasperated Cyborg gestured to the game controllers and TV set.

"You're on," Beast Boy challenged, making his way over to Cyborg. It was a gratuitous acquiescence to play with Cyborg, just for old times' sake, but it was genuine.

Starfire beamed. Beast Boy had certainly matured, but he hadn't completely lost his past self. It was nice to know the cheerful, kind Beast Boy still lingered.

Several hours later, Beast Boy sat across from Robin at the table after everyone else had returned to their rooms. Robin was impressed with his newfound maturity and sought more details about his trip.

"So where have you been all this time? You weren't kidding when you said it would be a long journey."

"I went all over the world searching for something. I still haven't quite found it. But I don't regret leaving." Beast Boy stared out the window, admiring the city lights from afar.

"No kidding. You got totally jacked, too," Robin chuckled, trying to relieve his discomfort.

"Self-improvement was the root of the entire endeavor. Stuffing my face with every food imaginable wasn't the only thing I accomplished overseas," he chortled. "But enough about me. How's everything with the team?"

"Well, we're doing great. Everything went pretty well while you were gone. Terra's cool, but we don't know much about her yet. I'm sure that'll change soon enough. Oh, and Starfire and I are in a relationship now," he boasted, placing his hands behind his head.

Beast Boy nodded ever so slightly. He could easily detect the front Robin was putting up. Although there was clearly tension between Robin and the other Titans, Robin kept up his façade that nothing did or could go awry under his watch. Beast Boy discreetly sighed. Concurrent with his suspicions, Robin's mentality remained stagnant.

After his curt conversation with Robin, Beast Boy promptly headed to his room. As he reached for the door handle, Starfire slowly opened her door and peeked out.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, looking around.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

Beast Boy stealthily entered her room and sat on a chair as she closed the door and floated towards her bed.

"I am sure Robin did not tell you everything that is happening," she whispered, glancing to the side.

"That's just him, I guess."

"Well, I have always been able to confide in Robin, but I recently no longer feel comfortable with doing so. As a result, I have had no one to confide in and thought that you would understand," she expressed concernedly.

"Why is that?"

"I am currently his 'girlfriend', Beast Boy, but I do not think either of us are suited for this kind of relationship. His first priority is the team, which I respect, but the burden is consuming him. Also, we have had an incident," she blushed.

"I understand. No need to go into further detail. The best thing to do now is to tell him how you feel, even if he doesn't respond rationally." Beast Boy scratched his head. "Then you can at least get it out there and then figure out the best solution from there, depending on his reaction."

"Thank you, Beast Boy. I did not mean to trouble you so soon after your long journey, but it has been disturbing me," Starfire managed to say, hanging her head with the long strands of her fiery-red hair and the shadows obscuring most of her countenance. Beast Boy stood up.

"Thank you for having me, Princess Koriand'r. I hope this goes well for you," Beast Boy declared with a slight inclination of his head. As he left the room and closed the door behind him, he took several deep breaths and looked at the ceiling. Having someone confide in him was rather queer after his extended absence, but nevertheless, he marched to his room with his head held high and an unmistakably smug look on his green face.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Please review and give any suggestions you may have. Also thank you to those who did review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robin had just woken up from a restful sleep and sauntered off to the gear room to stock it with some gadgets Cyborg had worked on. Upon opening the door, he encountered Beast Boy, drenched in sweat, muscular frame heaving, on his way out of the training room. In an attempt to mask how impressed he was, Robin cleared his throat and uttered a simple "Good morning."

"Good morning, pal," Beast Boy patted Robin on the shoulder and wiped his face with a towel in tandem, then marched off to the kitchen to fix up some tofu for breakfast.

For some reason, Robin felt like the smaller man in the room whenever Beast Boy was around, and it compelled him to assert his dominance in any way possible. So far, it hadn't been successful. Over the past week, Beast Boy had proven stronger, faster, more diligent, reliable, and personable in every situation, which vexed Robin to the point of frustration. _He_ was supposed to be the leader: the defining member of the Titans.

About half an hour later, the rest of the Titans emerged and found a buffet spread waiting for them on the table consisting of tofu prepared seventeen different ways. It looked extremely appetizing, Robin inwardly conceded, compared to the abominations Beast Boy had served up in the past. However, he wasn't about to let Beast Boy win over the others in yet another category.

"Beast Boy," he chuckled, "I don't think any of us are in the mood for tofu. We know how that's turned out in the past so-"

"Speak for yourself, Robin," Cyborg salivated and dove in for the first kill.

"I must admit, the tofu does look very delicious," Starfire beamed.

"I guess I could have a few bites," Raven sighed.

Within moments, everyone was digging into the scrumptious tofu dishes and wore astonished expressions all the while.

"I had no idea tofu could taste so good," Cyborg groaned.

"I'm glad you all like it," Beast Boy grinned.

At the end of the table, Robin rested his head in his hands. How in the world could Beast Boy change so much? Even to the point where his cooking rivaled that of world-renowned chefs?

"Where's Terra?' Beast Boy inquired.

Everyone looked up from their plates and glanced around. Alas, Terra was nowhere to be found.

"She was not in her room this morning," Starfire chirped.

Immediately, Beast Boy got up and proceeded to search the Tower in search of Terra while everyone else resumed eating.

Eventually, after heading outside to examine the surrounding area, Beast Boy found Terra skipping rocks at a lake. Sitting down next to her, he took a moment to admire the view.

"You seem perturbed, Terra."

"Just pensive, I guess," she shrugged.

"If anything's bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me, or any of us for that matter."

She gazed into his eyes, feeling something within her that wanted to trust him completely.

"It's about my powers." She skipped another smooth stone across the shimmering lake.

"I heard about them. It sounds like your powers _rock_. Get it?" he playfully nudged her as she giggled and relaxed a little.

"The thing is I can't really…control them. I mean, I can to a certain degree, but sometimes I lose control. And that makes me scared. I'm scared for everyone around me, and I can't help but be scared of myself, too."

To Beast Boy, Terra was someone he wanted to protect. Furthermore, she needed someone to connect with, and he would do whatever it takes to open her up to the Titans.

"I feel the same sometimes. Not about controlling my powers, but at the end of the day when I turn back into my normal self and look around to see all the destruction I've caused and people I've potentially hurt, it amazes me. And it makes me wonder if it's worth it, you know? I want to do my best to keep people safe, but the power we exercise on a daily basis makes us just as dangerous as the people threatening the city." He turned toward her and stared at her seriously, with the breeze lightly tossing his green locks along with the grass surrounding the two.

"Controlling your powers better is definitely something you can achieve with some practice. It might be _rocky_ at first, but I can help you," he winked.

"Promise not to tell anyone about this?"

"If it'll make you feel better, then yes. I promise this'll stay between the two of us."

Terra looked up and once again stared deeply into his green eyes, in awe at how much he had opened up to her and how natural it was for her to reciprocate. He was entirely genuine and made her feel at ease more than anyone else could. And in that moment, Terra knew in her heart that she had fallen for Beast Boy.

That night, the Titans went out for dinner at Pizza Corner and hung out in the city. Everyone took note of Terra's novel gregariousness. Starfire and Raven, especially, noticed how she constantly went into a trance and gazed at Beast Boy with a warm, subtle smile on her face when he wasn't looking. Neither did they fail to perceive the plentiful instances of her "accidental" brushing up against Beast Boy.

Starfire was in the midst of studying Terra quizzically when Robin grabbed her by the arm and pressed a kiss to her cheek, startling her. Cyborg hooted, attracting unwanted attention. Subsequently, Starfire frowned slightly and discreetly inched away from Robin, which escaped the notice of all but Beast Boy.

"Okay. Truth or Dare, Raven?" Cyborg challenged.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Get off me."

"Fine," he pouted. "Robin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Starfire-you know-done it?"

Robin blushed furiously and slapped Cyborg's arm.

"That's not something you should be asking," he grumbled.

"I do not understand the question," Starfire piped in. "What have we or have not done?"

"Nothing," Robin replied immediately.

"Agh, you guys are no fun," Cyborg complained. "Beast Boy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hold hands with the prettiest one at the table for the rest of the night."

Everyone froze and looked at one another awkwardly.

Beast Boy glanced at each of the three girls, deliberated, and made his decision.

 **A/N: Sorry it took a while to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! ;))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cyborg groaned. Beast Boy had been holding his hand for over an hour, making him regret the dare he had imposed on the triumphant changeling. With a smug expression plastered on his face, Beast Boy skipped along the sidewalk and concurrently dragged an unamused Cyborg behind him. The rest of the Titans were greatly amused by this, yet felt a pang of disappointment. All of them expected him to make a decision among the girls that would be full of implications and more importantly- drama.

"You were always too clever for your own good," Cyborg grumbled, short of breath.

"Who, me?" Beast Boy gasped, conveying mock astonishment. "You told me to pick the prettiest person; you kinda forced me to pick you. If you wanted to hold hands with me, you should have just asked." He smirked and nudged Cyborg's arm. In response, Cyborg shivered with discomfort.

Meanwhile, Starfire pondered Cyborg's earlier question as to whether or not she and Robin had "done it." What could he possibly mean? How could one deduce the matter at hand at the onset of such vague language? After considering broaching the topic with Robin, she decided against it. In light of the palpable awkwardness and tension between the two of them, it would probably be best to keep her curiosity to herself.

From a considerable distance, Raven tailed the pack of wily teenagers, as usual. Her dark eyes wandered to Beast Boy, who seemed so different, yet so much like his old self. Thinking about him, she experienced a feeling unlike any other she had had before. Awe? Respect? Congeniality? Longing? She stopped herself and blinked, directing her attention upwards to the sky above Jump City. The stars were out and luminous for the time being, as ephemeral as her occasional bouts of emotion. In turn, each one twinkled and shone, as if mirroring the hope that Raven felt slowly burgeoning within her.

By the time the Titans returned to the tower, everyone was sufficiently fatigued and eager for repose. While everyone else retreated to their respective rooms, Starfire once again dragged Beast Boy into her room as he walked past.

"Princess Koriand'r?" Beast Boy uttered, tilting his head.

"I am sorry to do this to you again, Beast Boy, but I have a question," Starfire blushed, conflating shades of red and orange on her cheeks.

"Of course. I'm always here if you need my counsel," Beast Boy nodded.

"Why Cyborg asked Robin if he and I had 'done it', what did he mean by that? I have been thinking about it for much of the night, but cannot decipher his question," Starfire lowered her head.

"Oh," Beast Boy's mouth was slightly agape as he pondered what to say to the oblivious alien.

"Well, you and Robin are in a relationship, and a lot of the time it means having more physical contact with each other. You follow?"

Starfire nodded somberly.

With a sigh, he continued, "Well, the most intimate of contact between two people involves the act of procreation, but isn't always intended as such."

Starfire's eyes widened. "Procreation? You mean to say that Cyborg was asking if Robin and I had-," she whispered the next part even more softly-,"reproduced?" With that, she blushed profusely and held her face in her quivering hands.

"No! Not reproduced, per say, but just participated in the act of intimacy involving…intimate parts." He grunted. This conversation was rendering him entirely too uncomfortable.

"Y-you mean for pleasure? That act is restricted to those bound by marriage, is it not?" a scandalized Starfire exclaimed.

"Not necessarily," Beast Boy winced. "I guess it's just more morally acceptable to wait until marriage for many people, but it's not restricted to marriage. Anyway, I'm really tired, so I think I should go." Beast Boy did his best to conceal the permanent cringe on his face and immediately turned to leave. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so perturbed and embarrassed, and he didn't want it to show.

"I think that is for the best, too," Starfire assented, thanking Beast Boy discreetly before closing the door behind him. When he was gone, she collapsed face up onto her bed and hugged a pillow tightly. The question that had been discomforting her all night turned into an extremely awkward conversation with Beast Boy. Immediately after, she smiled as she recalled Beast Boy's visible agitation and the smallest hint of a blush, a side of him she hadn't seen in a long time.

Once more, she glanced at the picture Beast Boy sent her, the fox cub still frozen in time, looking beyond what the picture could capture. This time, it seemed different to her. No longer did it look lost and confused, but it looked curious, almost as if it was on the verge of discovering something.

Subsequently, Beast Boy lay in his bed, an array of thoughts besieging his mind while reflecting on that night. Terra appeared more fervently engaged in their conversations, which was a good sign she was warming up to the Titans. On the other hand, his conversation with Starfire left his thoughts a muddled mess. From her reaction, she certainly hadn't gotten to _that_ level in her relationship with Robin, which gave Beast Boy a strange sense of security.

That night, Beast Boy feel asleep feeling warm and satisfied, while the others also slept soundly through the night until the sun rose high in the sky the next day.

 **A/N: Wow, that took really long to update. Please review!**


End file.
